Sword and the Trials
by YellowCorn64
Summary: A feminine 12-year-old boy called Sword, his friend, and his brother decide to progress the story by themselves. What will happen? Will they be able to progress the story? WILL THE STORY EVEN HAVE A PLOT! Read to find out.
1. Lazy Writer

**OyashiroMetaKnight wrote this part**

This is the story of a twelve-year-old boy. He is pure white, and most people think that he's a girl. He doesn't care because he strongly believes that he's the most beautiful person in the world.

Many of you would call him gay for being proud of his beauty. Seriously, you should know that he's not gay at all. The boy likes girls, and turns all of the guys down when they ask him out. No girls have ever liked him because he looks like a girl. Well, maybe some girls liked him. Pale fetish? I don't know, but people like him.

You may be wondering what this boy's name is? His name is Mark Christina Zeezia, also known as Sword. Sword was a nickname given to him by his best friend, Inuko Christabella Hoshikuzu/Blade.

Sword is a very beautiful, smart, intelligent, extremely pale, feminine boy. He feels superior when he looks at a mirror. This story starts when Sword and his friend Jimmy are in the bathroom. Sword is looking at himself in the mirror.

Sword: *Looks at mirror* Oh, look at _that _cutie! Wait, that's me! Ahaha!

Jimmy: You're doing it _again?!_

Sword: Ugh! It's not my fault that I'm beautiful!

Jimmy: Mark, stop it-

Sword: Oh my! My hair is tangled! What a MESS! *Starts combing hair*

Jimmy: You wouldn't have this problem if you just got a haircut!

Sword: *Gasp* I would NEVER do such a horrible thing to my gorgeous hair!

Kyle: Hey.

Sword: Can't you see that I'm trying to get rid of my tangles!

Kyle: *Facepalm*

Sword: OMG! I need a manicure like, now!

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Sword: Dad! I need a manicure!

Sword's Dad: Why? So you can see more girls?

Sword: I just need my fingernails done!

Sword's Dad: No.

Sword's Mom: Oh, he's just a boy!

Sword's Dad: Fine, but YOU'RE TAKING HIM! *hides in corner*

**I wrote the rest**

Sword's Brother: LUNCH TABLE WANTS A MANICURE!

Sword: Meany pants! *Cries VERY loudly*

Sword gets sad whenever someone calls him lunch table. Sword's 15-year-old brother named Luke knew that, so he said it to make him cry.

Sword's Mom: LUKE!

Luke: *Gulp* Y-yes mommy?

Sword's Mom: You owe me $15!

Luke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gives mom $15*

Jimmy: Huh?

Sword: Our parents make us pay money whenever we get in trouble.

Jimmy: Oh.

Luke: You know what?

Sword: What?

Luke: The story isn't really progressing right now, we're just talking and waiting for the writer to think of a story that would fit a multiple chapter story.

Sword: You have a point! Well, since the writer isn't doing much, we should progress the story ourselves! Jimmy! Do something! Anything! Well, it has to be fabulous!

Jimmy: Hmmm… THAT'S IT! *Puts on dress* I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD! Did anything progress?

Sword: I don't think so. Maybe we should go outside and see if anything happens there.

Jimmy and Luke: Okay!

**OUTSIDE**

Sword: Where should we go?

Luke: It shouldn't be that hard to think of a place. The writer should think of something soon.

Jimmy: Only one problem, the writer has no clue what he's doing. He's lazy, boring, and so stupid I'm not even sure he has a brain!

Sword: Well I'm out of ideas. Let's just go THAT way. *Points west*

Jimmy and Luke: Okay!

**WEST**

Everyone: *Falls down pit* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

When they hit the bottom, no one felt pain. Everything turned red, then blue, then yellow, then pink, then green, purple, and orange. Finally, everything turned white. The floor was white. There wasn't any walls, or a roof. If you walked forwards to find a wall, you wouldn't succeed because there's no ending. You'll never find a highest point, a farthest point, etc.

However, you can make anything appear. ANYTHING! A building, a car, a mansion, a stripper, and anything else you can think of. Read the next chapter the figure out what Sword, Jimmy, and Luke do with this power, and if they make the story progress instead of me because I'm lazy.


	2. The Power Within You

**Chapter 2: The Power Within You **

Sword, Jimmy, and Luke wondered around the area. They had no clue where they were or what was going on. Finally, Jimmy wanted a cheeseburger.

Sword: N-NO! T-THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! W-WE CAN'T BE STUCK HERE FOREVER! I'LL NEVER FINISH SCHOOL! I'LL NEVER GET A PART TIME JOB AT MCDONALDS FOR 3-6 MONTHS! I'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MAKING LOVE FEELS LIKE! I'LL NEVER W-

Luke: Calm down! It can't be that bad here, right Jimmy?

Jimmy: I guess, but I'm starting to get hungry. I could really go for a cheeseburger right now.

*Cheeseburger appears*

Sword and Luke: HUH?!

Jimmy: Cool! *Eats cheeseburger*

Sword: How did that happen?

Jimmy: I don't know. How about we see if it still works? Try making something appear!

Sword: Okay… OH WHITE LAND OF MYSTERY, MAY A GIANT TALKING GUMMY BEAR BE PRESENT!

*Giant talking gummy bear appears*

Giant Gummy Bear: Hi.

Sword: Hi. NOW LEAVE!

Giant Gummy Bear: Okay. *Leaves*

Luke: That was weird. Anyways, we're forgetting that we need to finish the story. Mark, find out a way to show us how far we are in the story.

Sword: Good idea! Let's see….. No…. No…. The pervert in me strikes again! I'm not using that one… No… I GOT IT! OH WHITE LAND OF MYSTERY, MAY WE SEE THE PERCENTAGE OF THE STORY WE'RE DONE WITH ON A BULDING!

*Thing that Sword wanted appears*

Luke: We're 3% done with the story.

Sword: W-what?! We need to get out of here now!

Jimmy: Mark, you're overreacting! We can use the powers we have to find a way out!

Sword: You're right! I have an idea! OH WHITE LAND OF MYSTERY, MAY WE EXIT YOUR SANTUARY! It's not working.

Luke: Maybe the powers don't work anymore, let me check. Make a city. A city called Luke City. A city where the crime rate is low! A city with a mountain bigger than Everest in the middle! A city with a huge population! A city bigger than NYC! Oh, and a city where real people from different places appear!

*Luke City appears*

Sword: I guess the white land of mystery doesn't want us to go.

Jimmy: Let's try asking around. Maybe some of these people have been here before.

Luke: Okay, let's go to that house over there.

**AT THAT HOUSE**

Jimmy: *Knocks on door*

Guy: *Opens door*Howdy. Where am I?

Luke: Have you ever been to a place that's all white?

Guy: Yup. I went there when I was 18. I ain't been there ever since.

Sword: That's where you are right now.

Jimmy: How did you get out?

Guy: I finished the story.

Luke: What's your name?

Guy: I'm Travis, but call me Buck.

Jimmy: Okay Buck, how old are you?

Buck: 23. Born August 18, 2014.

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Logan Anderson. Born September 23, 2025.

Sword: I'm Mark Christina Zeezia. Born November 18, 2025. Call me Sword.

Luke: I'm Luke Cameron Zeezia. Born February 21, 2022.

Buck: Why does that pale kid have a girly middle name?

Sword: Y-you can tell I'm a boy?! *Cries tears of joy* FINALLY!

Buck: Okay, if y'all wanna get out, y'all gotta finish the story.

Sword: How do we do that?

Buck: Well, y'all are up to the rising point part of the story, so y'all gotta keep doing stuff and eventually the story'll be over. I'm coming with y'all. How much are you done with the story?

Jimmy: 5%

Buck: We gonna start doing stuff at 4:00 P.M. It's 2:30 right now, so meet me in an hour and a half.

Sword, Jimmy, and Luke: Okay.

Sword, Jimmy, and Luke walked away. They obviously returned at 4:00. Read the next chapter to see what happens.


	3. The Villain

**Chapter 3: The Villain**

At 4:00, Sword, Jimmy, and Luke met up with Buck. They were thinking of ways to progress the story.

Sword: Ummm…. How about… um… someone kills themselves?

Everyone Else: HECK TO DA NO!

Luke: How about I do naughty things with an 18 year old prostitute, "accidentally" get her pregnant, forcing us to become a couple, then fall in love, get married, and have kids?

Buck: Looks like this guy's the pervert of the story.

Sword: *Does that girly hand thing* IKR!

Jimmy: Hey, this one's the kid that's unsure about his sexuality!

Luke: LOL!

Sword: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME OR I'LL LIGHT YOU ALL ON FIRE!

Jimmy: We're getting off subject, let's start coming up with ideas again.

Luke: K.

Sword: Okay, now we should start doing interesting things before the reader leaves this page. This is starting to get boring. I know that all we want is views, but we also don't want to bore them to death.

Jimmy: That's sort of like companies. They would say "All we want is your money, but we also want your money."

Luke: Legit, legit.

Buck: So are we gonna come up with some stuff or not? Y'all are still being boring.

Luke: Okay, fine, we'll think of something. Hmm… I guess we could look for the villain of the story.

Sword: I like the idea, let's do it!

Jimmy: The only thing is, where do we look?

Buck: Maybe we could walk around the area and wail till he's there.

Sword: Was that a typo?

Buck: I tink show.

Sword: Then send a letter to the writer asking him to stop sucking at typing.

Buck: Okau

_Deer YellowCorn64, pleaz stap typing terilby wen u mak me talk. its anoying._

_sinceraly, buk._

Buck: Dere, I tink it shoud worc in a bit.

Luke: Good, that was starting to get annoying. Once it becomes normal again, let's start looking for the villain.

Sword: Buck, try it now.

Buck: Helo. Nop it nat work king.

Jimmy: Try it again.

Buck: Hello. Good, It's fixed. Let's look for him now.

Sword: Great. Wait, there's a man over there!

Man: I'm going to take your purse! MWAHAHAHAHA! *Runs off with purse*

Sword: NO! MY PUR- I MEAN MANLY STORAGE BAG!

Luke: Gay!

Sword: You're mean! *Starts crying*

Luke: Cry baby!

Sword: I'm not a cry baby! *Starts crying louder*

Jimmy: So Ironic…

Buck: Shouldn't someone chase him? He could be that bad guy y'all been talkin about.

Suddenly, time froze.

**After time resumed**

Luke: I'll do it! By the way, I feel like time froze for some reason.

Jimmy: Maybe he took a break.

Sword: Probably.

Luke: Yeah. Well, I'm going to chase him now. *Starts chasing the man who stole Sword's "Manly Storage Bag"*

Read the next chapter to see what happens next!

Sword: Let me guess, you're ending the chapter to watch YouTube videos.

Me: Yes…


End file.
